disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Wilde/Relationships
The relationships of Nick Wilde. Judy Hopps At the start of their partnership, Nick viewed Judy as a nuisance. He also later mentioned to have noticed her canister of fox repellent when they first met, leading him to believe her to be a bigoted individual, which he detests. He spent their first few hours together, as accomplices, making attempts to rid himself of her grasp, though the fact that she was just as cunning made this a difficult task, and one that was never fully seen through. Their first interactions would contradict the stereotype, and one that Nick initially abided by, of the "dumb bunny and sly fox". Over time, however, Nick would learn more about Judy and her persistence in cracking her first case, discovering that her will to prove herself on the force had been motivated by the prejudice given to her by her fellow officers at the police department, namely Chief Bogo. Nick personally related to this as he, too, had made attempts to join a team, to fit in, only to be shunned and scorned simply because of his species. With this in mind, he made it his goal to ensure Judy achieved her dream of proving her worth, going as far as to explain his backstory to her, believing she deserved to know the reasonings behind his ill treatment towards her at the start. This would be a significant moment for Nick, as he had once vowed to never expose his hidden vulnerability. Judy, in turn, would comfort Nick and push him to understand that he's more than what the world sees him as, and although he initially avoided acknowledging this, he was shown to have taken it to heart once Judy offers him the chance of becoming her partner on the police force. It was further revealed just how strongly he valued Judy and her friendship after the latter's unintentionally prejudice words against predators were given during a press conference, as he lamented to the bunny his feeling of betrayal, after the one individual in the world that had finally believed in him turned out to be just as prejudiced as everyone else. The fact that Nick filled out the application Judy gave him just moments ago, means he was more than happy to join the ZPD and become her partner. Following their falling out, Nick didn't entirely forget Judy, having held onto her carrot pen the entire time of their separation. When she finally returned to reconcile, it didn't take long for him to forgive her, knowing that - after the heat of the confrontation had passed - her words and positive feelings towards him were genuine. From that moment forward, Nick continued to treat Judy with love, care and support. He was unwilling to ever leave her side, even in the darkest of moments, such as their final confrontation with Bellwether, and subsequently accepted her offer of becoming an officer, and her partner, at the ZPD, proudly so. He was shown to have garnered a respect for her cleverness and ability to, now playfully, outsmart him, affectionately referring to her as a "sly bunny". As his realistic views on the world influenced Judy, her optimism and idealistic attitude influenced Nick, as he became open to taking chances and making a difference in the world, doing so by becoming the ZPD's first fox officer. Nick often refers to Judy as "Carrots" as a term of endearment. Finnick Finnick is Nick's partner and close friend. They regularly work together, pulling off cons across Zootopia as a means to make money at the start of the film. The two are vastly different in personality, with Nick being reserved and charming, while Finnick acts mostly on raw emotion. The two are nevertheless successful in their partnership, though they have been shown to constantly take shots at one another for their own amusement when not working. When Judy blackmails Nick into helping her in a case, Finnick leaves Nick while laughing at his humiliation, though it appears that neither took that particular instance seriously, as they kept contact with one another following that event. Behind their sassy remarks, their relationship appears to be a healthy one, as Finnick was willing to help Judy and Nick reconcile after their falling out, indicating that there is care between the two, though they simply express it in an unconventional way. After Nick becomes a cop months after the start of the film, he can been seen eating a pawpsicle, further implying that their companionship remains by the end of the film. Mr. Big Prior to the events of the film, Nick had a stable partnership with the powerful crime lord, Mr. Big, with the latter having grown significant fondness for the fox during these events, inviting him into his home and even introducing him to his grandmother. However, Nick took advantage of Mr. Big's trust by selling him a very expensive wool rug secretly made from the fur of a skunk's butt. Since that incident, Mr. Big harbored a harsh dislike towards Wilde, threatening to kill him if he ever returned to his estate. Nick, meanwhile, grew to fear Big immensely. Once the two crossed paths again during Judy's case, Mr. Big confronts Nick on his actions, expressing genuine feelings of hurt and betrayal, to which Nick silently responds to with apparent guilt. However, due to his association with Judy, who coincidentally saved the life of Big's daughter, Big's grudge against Wilde lifted, and their friendly relationship was rekindled, with Big going as far as to invite Nick to Fru Fru's wedding reception, among other tokens of kindness. Chief Bogo When Nick first meets Bogo, he shows no feeling of intimidation, despite the cape buffalo being a generally feared and respected figure. He was quick to call the chief out on his bigotry, and was successful in putting the truth behind Bogo's prejudice into light; so much so that Bogo was unable to argue against him. Nevertheless, like Judy, Nick's efforts during the Otterton case was enough for Bogo to accept the fox into his force, and the two have been shown to share a camaraderie, which amuses Judy and the other officers. Flash Flash is one of Nick's friends. During their encounter at the Department of Mammal Vehicles, Nick takes advantage of Flash's slow movement to waste Judy's time by telling him a joke, which Flash takes a while to react to. At the end of the film, Nick (now a ZPD officer) is surprised to discover that Flash has a hobby of drag racing when he and his partner, Judy, pulls him over for speeding. According to director Rick Moore's Twitter account, Flash and Nick attended school together and were both members of the track team. Category:Relationships